


Tiny angsty porn with no porn and no title

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [39]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny angsty porn with no porn and no title

The moment Agron’s rough palm idly skims Nasir’s cock, Nasir erupts like arrows over Roman army and falls shuddering into himself, into Agron’s broad chest.

"Yesss," Nasir wails, "No….No…"

Agron’s hard cock stands as accusation and Nasir turns his head to hide even as his climax spasms through him like the tide of all the seas he will never see because Agron is his world now, was his world.

But until now Agron has not reached for him with lust in weeks. In years. In lifetimes. And Agron can reach now, gaping holes to Hades in his hands healed. 

And all of Nasir is splayed open to Agron - the mirror image of Nasir’s night-terrors of Agron spread bloodied and battered and pierced to the cross and gone, and gone.

And Agron has not reached for him except to soothe his screaming nightmare guilt.

"Nasir," Agron says, and those errant palms stroke down Nasir’s heaving chest now, move quick to pull him in close when Nasir’s legs turn liquid. "Nasir. War is over. We have time."


End file.
